Murtogg
Murtogg was a marine in the British Royal Navy, and was stationed at Port Royal in the Caribbean, under Commodore James Norrington's command. He was often seen serving alongside his fellow marine, Mullroy. Later, he became part of the East India Trading Company and ultimately became a pirate in Hector Barbossa's crew on the Black Pearl. Biography Royal marine and Murtogg guarding the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] from "Mr. Smith".]] At the time of Norrington's promotion ceremony held at Fort Charles, Murtogg and Mullroy were assigned the task of guarding the dock at which the HMS Interceptor was berthed. Although they carried out their duty loyally, they proved little match for the trickery of Jack Sparrow, and ended up engaged in conversation with the pirate aboard the Interceptor. Although dutiful, they both proved incapable of rescuing Elizabeth Swannwhen she fell from atop the fort's battlements, forcing Jack to dive into the ocean to save her. Following the attack on Port Royal by the Black Pearl, both were part of the assembly of officers and marines at the fort who attempted to devise a plan of action against the Pearl. When Will Turner appeared to state the obvious, Norrington ordered Murtogg to escort Turner away. Later on in the discussion, Murtogg suggested that Norrington ask the recently-incarcerated Jack Sparrow about the Black Pearl, but the Commodore rejected the idea. Will Turner, however, took this advice, and consequently set out on a quest to track down the Pearl with Jack. The Royal Navy ultimately set up a search for Elizabeth, who had been captured during the attack, and Murtogg and Mullroy were stationed aboard the HMS Dauntless. They participated in the fight against Hector Barbossa's undead pirates aboard the vessel, sharing a brotherly handshake before charging into battle, and survived the conflict. The pair were later assigned to guard Port Royal prison. While there, they were able to thwart an escape attempted by Ragetti and Pintel. and Murtogg guarding the Dead Man's Chest from Jack Sparrow.]] East India Trading Company soldier Around the time the Flying Dutchman was commanded by the newly-promoted Admiral James Norrington, Mullroy and Murtogg served the East India Trading Company. When they first saw the Dutchman's crewmen, both soldiers was frightened by their appearances, although they were ordered by Admiral Norrington to stay steady. They were tasked with guarding the Dead Man's Chest, training cannons on it to prevent Davy Jones from regaining control of his ship. The chest was ultimately stolen by Jack Sparrow while Mullroy argued the representation of the "fish people" with Murtogg. They later joined the battle around Calypso's maelstrom, eventually switching sides with the death of Lord Cutler Beckett, adopting piratical outfits and joining in with the celebrations aboard the Black Pearl. They were the only known survivors of Beckett's forces on the Dutchman, having swung across to the Black Pearl''and then apparently abandoning fighting. and Murtogg, with Pintel, Ragetti and Marty, as pirates.]] Pirate Afterwards, the two put on pirate attire and joined in celebrating the death of Lord Cutler Beckett. Though Ragetti and Pintel noticed them, the two didn't seem to care and didn't harm them. They remained aboard as crew members during and following Barbossa's second mutiny, though joined Pintel and Ragetti in confronting Barbossa over this course of action. Nevertheless, they appeared set to remain aboard. Personality and traits Murtogg was considered to be highly skeptical when it comes to anything involving the supernatural, and regarded his partner's distrust that the Black Pearl wasn't a real ship with derison. When Cotton's parrot dirtied Mullroy's jacket with its droppings, Murtogg told him that it was a sign of good luck, so Mullroy was content to leave it there—soon after, Murtogg's face was dirtied by the parrot, and Mullroy wiped the droppings from his face onto his red jacket. Behind the scenes *Murtogg was portrayed by Giles New in The Curse of the Black Pearl and At World's End. *Murtogg and Mullroy are seen as the "heroic" counterpoints to the piratical duo Pintel and Ragetti, who have been likened to such classic pairings as Laurel and Hardy and R2-D2 and C-3PO from the Star Wars saga. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Breakout!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Category:Black Pearl crew Category:East India Trading Company soldiers Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:HMS Dauntless crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Males Category:Royal marines